


No Words

by kekneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Shironeki - Freeform, Smut, basically pretty vanilla, hide being a teasy little fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekneki/pseuds/kekneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide comes up with a creative way to wake Kaneki up, slowly pissing him off in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

> hah  
> ahahahah  
> AHAHAHAHA
> 
> i'm working on that other stuff guys i promise  
> please love me
> 
> (also for fuck's fuck i need to tag these fics consistently and simply  
> that'll be fixed like  
> tomorrow  
> 10 hour shifts kill me im surprised i wrote this in 4 hours)

Kaneki lied asleep, his eyes weakly shut and his body covered by a thin, white sheet that let in the breeze made by the fan in the window. The sun poked its head in through the cracks of the blinds, not quite disturbing Kaneki’s face. His buttoned shirt was opened up a few buttons, revealing a bit of a chest. His slacks were on the floor and his belt scattered amongst the mess in the room. Besides his shirt, he only had his boxers on since he couldn’t really be bothered to change out of his work clothes. It was a late night at Anteiku, and Kaneki was straight to bed the second he got home and was out like a light. However, the kisses underneath his lifted thighs were his alarm clock.

Hide had gotten an early breakfast for himself and coffee prepared for the two of them in the meantime. His skills had come pretty far since he first started; even Kaneki was pretty impressed on how far he got with making coffee. Hide was eager to let Kaneki drink another fresh brew of his, but was mildly disappointed (and not really surprised) to see him still asleep. Hide threw on his usual jacket to cover his bare body, and rocked the undergarments as Kaneki chose to do. He approached the bed, gently setting his one knee onto the mattress to support himself as he climbed on top. Hide stripped the jacket and let it drop to the floor as he creeped up to Kaneki’s legs under the bedsheet. He pressed his hands lightly underneath Kaneki’s legs, giving him enough space to lay some gentle kisses on the skin of Kaneki’s thighs, hoping the slightly ticklish sensation would wake up the other.

Kaneki groaned, stirring a little in his sleep as his focus began to mend itself. His eyes opened slightly, adjusting to the dim lighting of the room. Hide’s kisses moved quickly from Kaneki’s thighs to his hip bones, and then unbuttoning the shirt completely as he kissed up his abdomen. Hide’s tongue flicked Kaneki’s nipple, Kaneki’s eyes widening a little as Hide’s lips sucked on the skin of his chest. Hide resisted leaking a giggle at Kaneki’s reaction and only continued; eventually moving to the other nipple as Kaneki pursed his lips in resistance. Hide finally lifted his head, his eyes meeting Kaneki’s in glee before he pushed a slow kiss onto the other’s lips.

Kaneki lazily responded with his lips, the clouds of dreams still crowding his mind as Hide tried to wake him up. Hide’s hands went on either side of Kaneki’s head, propping Hide up nicely to keep the kiss going. Their tongues were in conversation, gently gliding along with each other and pushing back and forth between their mouths. Hide pulled Kaneki up with him so Kaneki was sitting up comfortably, and Hide’s hands moved to cup Kaneki’s blushing face. Hide broke the kiss, Kaneki’s drowsy and disoriented face staring down at the hem of Hide’s boxers.

Kaneki’s fingers tapped on the waistband of Hide’s boxers. His fingers then pressed on the skin underneath it, trying to pull them off. Hide lightly swatted Kaneki’s hands away, gladly pulling them off himself in no time, shoving them aside. Kaneki pushed Hide down onto his elbows by his stomach when the opportunity presented itself, Kaneki’s face looming over Hide’s forming erection. He let out a yawn that was collected into his hand before slowly lowering his head. His lips just stroked the tip, Hide biting his lip and furrowing his eyebrows at the other as if urging Kaneki to go on. Kaneki went along with it, his lips sinking onto Hide’s length, his tongue sliding across the skin as it went into his mouth. Kaneki’s head bobbed gently as he wasn’t fully awake in his senses yet, but Hide didn’t seem to mind. His breath hitched a little every time Kaneki’s head moved faster, and eventually Kaneki pulled his lips off completely. Hide sat back up, and continued the kiss from earlier.

Hide got Kaneki back on his back, the kiss becoming a bit more heated and turning into a battle for dominance. Kaneki’s hindrance of exhaustion was Hide’s advantage, and they were both aware of it. Hide was on his knees, giving him perfect balance over Kaneki. One of Hide’s hands went to Kaneki’s boxers, yanking them down to his thighs. His hand went to stroke Kaneki’s length gently as Hide felt Kaneki’s hums through the kiss. The kiss was broken again as Hide moved off of Kaneki, and focused his attention back on his body. 

He sucked on Kaneki’s nipples, one to the other, before leaving gentle kisses down his chest and abdomen as his hands teased Kaneki’s boxers. He pulled them the rest of the way off, discarding them so they wouldn’t be in the way. When his lips got to Kaneki’s hip bones again, Hide bit on the skin to leave little marks in his wake. He kissed up Kaneki’s erection before taking it in his mouth. His tongue sloppily licked the shaft as his head moved, his head occasionally popping off for a moment. Hide established a deeper eye contact with Kaneki before going back to it, and repeating the action.

Kaneki moaned a bit more audibly, whining a little as well as Hide’s finger poked at Kaneki’s entrance teasingly. Hide smirked a bit through his sucking; he was pretty proud of himself being able to tease Kaneki for once. Hide pulled his finger away, pulling his mouth off Kaneki’s cock and letting his hand take over. In the meantime, his other hand reached for the nightstand, noisily opening the drawer and rummaging through it. He pulled out a small bottle of lube, not evening bothering to close the drawer as he presented it to Kaneki calmly. Hide popped open the bottle, slathering some of it on both of his hands before dropping the bottle elsewhere on the bed for later. One hand went back to stroking Kaneki’s cock, coating it with the lube. The other hand, fingers coated, was used for Hide’s own preparation.

Hide readied himself relatively quickly, finding himself to be a bit more eager than he expected. Kaneki squirmed under Hide’s touch, and even more so when Hide finally climbed back on top of him. Hide positioned himself so Kaneki’s cock was just under Hide’s entrance. Out of complete impatience, Hide lowered himself quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly, whining a little as he was finally able to sit comfortably. He only rolled his hips for the moment, not wanting to move too fast for his own safety but also not to satisfy Kaneki too quickly.

Hide mostly grinded, occasionally bouncing up just to hear Kaneki grunt under his breath out of frustration. If it weren’t for Kaneki just waking up, Hide would be pinned down to the bed and _more_. Kaneki couldn’t be assed to try at the moment; he let Hide do what he wanted, appreciating the moments where Hide gave him _some_ mercy. Hide let his smirk of pride show as he stared down at Kaneki, moaning loudly on purpose just to rile the other up. Hide would occasionally bounce continuously, feeling just how deep inside Kaneki was. Just before Hide felt himself tip off the edge, he got himself to stop.

When he got off of Kaneki once again, he let out an audible whine as he moved back to his previous position by Kaneki’s legs. Kaneki felt amazing inside of him; it was a perfect fit, making Hide basically breathless as the length moved around inside of him. He had to get his mind off it for now; he had other plans. Hide went back to what he was doing before; messily sucking on Kaneki’s cock as his fingers played with Kaneki once again. Hide didn’t let his mouth stay with Kaneki for long; he popped his lips off, trying to seem intimidating, as he reached for the lube across the bed.

Even with one coated finger, Hide has never realized how tight Kaneki was. It was never an idea that floated in Hide’s mind to even _to_ top the other. At this point, Kaneki’s hands were above his head, resting on the pillows beside him. Kaneki accepted the advances, even though he was whimpering a little at Hide’s fingers. Hide gladly took his time, not adding another finger until he felt little resistance from the other. Once Hide added the second, he straightened his posture so he was sitting up above Kaneki. His fingers picked up speed as his free hand went back for the lube.

A third finger was added, and Hide’s spare hand coated his own cock. Kaneki let out a yawn, shifting in his spot. He spread his legs voluntarily, his foot lifting up enough to push at Hide’s abdomen. It was a silent way of being impatient, which must’ve been an indication that he wasn’t quite awake yet surprisingly enough. Hide chuckled at the gesture, taking his hand off his cock to gently pushing Kaneki’s foot aside only to have it poke at his hip. Hide pushed it away again, finally pulling his fingers out of Kaneki slowly. Hide fitted himself in between Kaneki’s legs, pushing them up a little with his hands. His one hand pulled away from Kaneki’s leg temporarily, grabbing his length so he could playfully stroke Kaneki’s entrance with the tip.

Hide hissed at the warmth he felt. He paused in movement when he was a bit inside, giving Kaneki a little time to adjust. He thrusted slowly, pushing himself in a little more every other movement. Grunts escaped Kaneki’s throat as his hands gripped the pillows. Hide’s fingers pressed into the skin of Kaneki’s legs, his lips sometimes nipping that skin in addition. He would sometimes move faster, only giving Kaneki that sweet feeling for a few seconds before he reverted back to his slow, sensual movements. Hide kept his eyes on Kaneki’s half-lidded, shy expressions as he introduced another kiss.

Hide’s movements were smooth, transitioning speeds enough to get a whimper out of Kaneki through the kiss. The intolerance radiated off Kaneki; Hide knew he would probably be in for it later, but he enjoyed himself with the time he had. The kiss ended, and Hide’s speed finally rose consistently. He kept his eyes locked on Kaneki, picking up hustle as they kept eye contact. Hide kept cursing and moaning under his breath, slowly leaning to his side as he moved. Eventually, Hide slowed down enough to get the two of them on their sides. One of Hide’s hands went to Kaneki’s leg, lifting it up off the bed. Hide pulled out temporarily, pushing himself back inside of Kaneki the second he was able to.

The change of angle made Kaneki grip the sheets. Hide thrust into Kaneki a bit roughly, his hand moving from Kaneki’s leg to his shoulder, trying to pull down the buttoned shirt. Hide’s teeth sunk into Kaneki’s neck as he groaned from the movements. Kaneki’s arm went around Hide’s neck, trying to pull him in for another kiss. Hide complied, his tongue joining Kaneki’s in the kiss as his thrusts slowed down a little. Kaneki growled into the kiss, his teeth trying to bite at Hide’s lips through the exchange. Hide stopped moving entirely, breaking the kiss to pull out of Kaneki. He knew the sign; Kaneki wanted to take over. Hide couldn’t decipher if it was because Kaneki hated being teased or because he just wanted it to end; Hide just safely assumed it was both scenarios.

Kaneki sat up, only long enough to regain his senses before swiftly pinning Hide to the bed. He was irritated for being teased so heavily so early in the morning; the interruption of his needed sleep annoyed Kaneki enough. Hide couldn’t help but snicker; Kaneki’s face was a humorous combination of being in heat and extremely tired. There was no hesitation in Kaneki’s desire to shut up the laughter. Kaneki spread Hide’s legs, eagerly sliding in between them and letting his cock enter Hide again.

Hide let his head fall back on the bed with a hum. That perfect feeling of Kaneki’s length inside of him so deeply was back and it was exciting. When Kaneki picked up speed sooner than Hide expected, he only moaned loudly and more exaggerated just to piss off the other (which worked, Kaneki only got increasingly more aggressive). Kaneki started a kiss, hoping to quiet Hide down and take some of those noises in himself. It worked for the most part, Hide clinging to Kaneki by his hair and Kaneki’s fingernails digging into Hide’s hips. When Hide felt his orgasm coming, he bit Kaneki’s lips as his noises got louder.

When Hide began to tighten up, Kaneki only moved faster. The kiss finally lost contact as Hide just moaned inside of Kaneki’s mouth as his eyes closed. Kaneki grit his teeth at Hide’s newfound tightness, adjusting his movements accordingly. The heat inside of Hide mixed with the stickiness on both of their stomachs was an indication for Kaneki to start slowing down. When Hide was basically done screaming in Kaneki’s ear, Kaneki could finally bring himself to stop. He removed himself from Hide, but instead of finishing the job simply, he did something a bit differently. 

Kaneki crawled a bit more onto Hide, enough so that as he slowly stroked himself to climax, his aim was on Hide’s face. Hide was too absorbed in twitching from the ecstasy and catching his breath to process what was happening. When he finally snapped out of it, Hide’s reaction wasn’t very expressive. He let his mouth hang open, tongue out and all, hoping to catch Kaneki’s load as much as it was meant to insult him.

His orgasm was a bit longer than Hide’s, the hot fluid getting into Hide’s mouth. Some of it went on his face and even onto the bed under Hide. Hide licked up the mess the most that he could as Kaneki recovered. Before Hide could say anything, Kaneki readjusted the shirt he was wearing. He got off of Hide, taking his spot back in the bed. Kaneki grabbed the bedsheet, covering himself as he got comfortable, grunting and closing his eyes in a mini tantrum in his head. When Hide deemed it safe, he sat up, some of Kaneki’s cum still on his chin.

“So… is that a no for coffee…?”


End file.
